Forever Love
by amutolovers
Summary: Ikuto has left for 4 years and he give Amu a surprise at her 22nd birthday party. Will Amu accept him again? or she will hate him ? pairing : Amuto, Kutau, Rimakho and KaiYa
1. Ikuto's left, The new Amu

Yui : hi guys, this is the second story

Amu : Yeay

Ikuto : perhaps, it'll become a great story

Ran : Of course ~

Yoru : Yui-chan don't own anything !

It's been 4 years since Ikuto left, no one know where he is right now. Not Utau, his sister nor Amu, his girlfriend. Amu still remember, that day Ikuto left. He only left a note beside her pillow

"_Amu, I know I'm sorry. I have to go, but I'll be back for you soon. Please forgive me, Amu. I have to find my father ..._

_Love, Ikuto"_

Amu heart is hurt, why didn't Ikuto say goodbye? Why only with a note ? Amu ask herself. Utau, her best friend always comfort her. She really angry when Ikuto left. He also only texted Utau about it. Day has past, Amu know she still love Ikuto and can't forget him. All about Ikuto, his smirk, his soft lips, his kindness and care. At first, Amu couldn't believe it. She thought that she's not good enough for Ikuto. So, he left her. But, Utau and her other bestfriends told her that is not true. She always blamed herself until one day she stop blamed her self and she finally can walked out from that nightmare and become a new Amu which really surprised her friends. She totally become a play girl. She played with boys, she think it could help her firget Ikuto. But, it's not. She enjoy herself and make her friends really worry about her. Time past really fast, today is Amu's 22nd birthday and she held a party. She invite her college friends and of course her best friends

_**-time skip, Amu's birthday party"**_

**Utau POV**

"Kuukai" I call him

"What's up, babe?" he say and put his arm around my waist

Yes, this famous soccer player is my boyfriend

"Mhmm, Ikuto texted me yesterday" I say and looking up for his expression

"So?" he ask

"Mhm, he said that he want to join Amu's party tonight but, you can't tell anyone" I say in hurry

"Okay" he say

"You're not angry or anything" I ask, I know he feel confuse

"Nope, why?" he ask me back

"Nothing" I reply and give him a quick kiss and left.

I need to prepare for the party now and for the surprise I think

**Rima POV **

Finally, I can pick one dress form so many dresses in my dresser. My boyfriend, not to mention he has a long purple hair and he's top artist, Nagihiko Fujisaki and he's working for Easter (A/N : Easter isn't a bad company here) with my best friend, Utau. He giggle to me when I scream and see that it's already 5.00 P.M ~ 2 hours before Amu's birthday party. I quickly dress up and put some make up.


	2. The party

Yui : I'm back ~ about to continue the story ..

Amu : glad you're back, Yui-chan

Ikuto : Yui, don't own Shugo Chara

_**At the party – **_

Amu has a great party. All of them are having fun. Tadase, one of Amu's best friend try to seduce her. Amu feel annoyed, so she left him at the bar. Amu held her birthday party on one of Japan's gratest club "The Chara's". Utau come and she hug her

**Amu POV**

"Amu, happy birthday !" Utau say and she hug me

"Happy birthday, Hinamori" Kuukai say as he give me their present

"Thanks, guys" I say and I hug both of them

Rima come and hug me immediately

"Amu, happy birthday" she say while hug me and her boyfriend Nagi stand behind her and wave at me, he say "happy birthday, Amu-chan"

"Thanks" is all of my answer

I walk over the hall, and suddenly I catch a slight of a blue-haired man. 'Not, it's not him' I say to myself and walk to opposite direction. I stop when someone is hug me from behind. I think it's Tadase but when I turn my body, I can't do anything except froze in my positition. It's he, it's really he...

**Ikuto POV**

I hug her from behind and she turn to me. She froze in her place couldn't move. I smirk.

"Hi, Amu. Happy birthday" I say as I hug her

"..."

"Amu..." I start

"I-I-I-Iku... Ikuto?" she say, I can notice her disbelief on her sweet voice

"Yeah, I'm back" as I promise to you my kitten

Amu don't react. So, maybe she has another boyfriend? I think and I don't like it. Amu is mine, I won't share her with anyone ! No !

I heard it from Utau, that Amu become a playgirl, of course she still virgin. She only kiss them on cheek, not lips and she don't have sex with them.

But, I only want her by my side. I know I was wrong 'cause I left her. But, what can I do now? I ask myself.

"Ikuto, what are you doing here?" she ask

"Of course to celebrare your birthday party Amu" I reply her

"Have fun" she answer and walk away.

Did I do something wrong just now ? No, I think. I take a look around the hall, I see Rima is dancing with Nagi, Kuukai with my sister, Kairi with Yaya and Amu with someone else I don't know. WHAT? AMU IS DANCING WITH ANOTHER MAN? NO, HOLLY CRAP !

I begin to walk to the dance floor, I grab Amu's wais and drag her with me.

I pinned her against the wall outside of the hall.

"what do you want Ikuto?" she ask

"I want you" I say and she blush

"But, /i'm not longer _yours !_" she say

I look at her golden eyes and I suddenly kiss her. She is refuse it of course. But, I won't let her go. No more, it's so hurt for me and I can't. I kiss her slowly and she kiss me back. I know she will enjoy this ...

Her friend who stop dancing while I drag her with me giving me a smile. "So, you're success huh?" Kuukai ask. I stop our kiss and look at them, I smirk and Amu blush.

"No, he only kiss me. A kiss can't claim me that I'm _his!_" Amu say.

"What?" I ask, I think she will forgive me after our passionate kiss just now. But, what ?

The party is end and Amu quickly go back to her house, I'll try another way. I'll make her mine.


	3. The confession, new beginning

Yui : we're at chapter 3 now ~

Ikuto : will I win Amu back ?

Amu : Of course not *smirk

Yui : it's secret Ikuto, just read the story and you'll know

Amu : Yui-chan don't own us ^^

_**The next day (Amu's house)**_

**Amu POV**

I can't believe that he's back. I know I'm happy but I'm bit angry too. But, is he still loves me? It's been 4 years after all. I don't know, what sholud I do?

"Amu-chan, what happen? Are you okay?" Ran, my pink chara ask me

"Not really, Ikuto is back" I say

"What?" all of my charas say

I giggle, their respon same with me..

"What happen Amu-chan, when he's back?" they ask. So, I tell them the hole stiory and ask them do Ikuto still love me? How to prove it?

Then, my phone is ringing ..

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

I take my phone and see the caller ID, It's Utau. So, I pick it up

"Hey, Amu-chan ! Let's go shopping" she say

"Yeah, I'd love too" I say

"Okay, I'll be there in 15 minutes ! go prepare" she say

Oh yeah, I'm not living with my parents. They move to America with Ami and I live in an apartment

_**time skip~ 15 minutes later –**_

_Ding dong ..._

_Ding dong ..._

I open the door and see Utau is there.

"Kuukai don't come" I ask her

"Nope, it's girl time. Come on'" she say

She drag me out from my apartment and we walk to a mall, she drag me to a dress shop

"Amu, try this" she say while giving a red dress. It's really short and the color is blood red, it's a bit _sexy_ I think. I sigh and let her drag me to the fitting room (A/N whe say it fitting room here, a place that you use to try out the clothes). I try it and when I look at the mirror, I blush. It's reveal my breast A LOT.

"Amu, you're _so sexy_" she say and I blush, again

"this's perfect. Let's buy it" she say and she take that clothe after I change back

I pay and we left the store.

"Amu-chan, let's go to my house" she say and drag me

'like brother, like sister' why they always need to drag me? I think

_**Utau's House**_

**Utau POV**

I drag her to my house, as my brother told me

_Flashback _

_ "Ikuto, I'll go out to mall and picking Amu ! No stalking ! It's girl time and Kuukai is not there too !" I say_

"_I won't stalk you guys if you do me a favor" he say_

"_what? Hurry! I'll go pick her up" I say_

"_bring her here, after you guys finish shopping" he say with a smirk_

"_You won't hurt her, right?" I ask him_

"_Of course not, you idiot! I love her, how can I hurt her?" he reply me_

"_Ok" and then I go to Amu's house_

_End of flashback_

I drag her to my bedroom and I don't see my bother. Where's that stupid man? I ask. Ah, I know, maybe he's taking nap at his bedroom

"Amu., I'll go check something first. Ok?" I ask her for a permission

"Ok" she say with a smile

**Amu POV**

"Ok" I reply Utau

So, she need to check something up. I walk around her room and find a photo at her table, it's Ikuto, her father, her mother and her. It's a cute family picture.

"Amu" someone call me and I turn to look who's calling me. It's Ikuto

"Amu" he say

"what?" I ask he with my cool 'n spicy tone

He chucke. Yeah, he know me so much

"Amu, do you hate me?" he ask

"not really" I reply him and it's truth

"Not really? So, you're hating me?" he say with a sad look

Crap! I'll lost to his sad voice and face again. Btw , where's Utau?

"N-n-n-n-no" I say

He smirk, I really miss that smirk

He smile at me and walk to me

"Amu" he start again ..

He leaning against me and I shock

"I love you" he whisper to my ear

"Eeh..."

**Ikuto POV**

"I love you" I whisper to her

"Eeh..."

"Amu, do you still love me?" I ask her and I look at her golden eyes

"..."

"Amu" I start again

"I-I-I-I..." Utau's room door suddenly open and Utau is stand there..

"Eer, sorry. I'll be back" she say and she close the door

I smirk

"so, Amu. What's your asnwer?" I ask her again

"I don't know" she whisper

"What? Do you love another man?" I ask her with a little bit angry tone

Maybe she's shock 'cause I suddelny angry and she look at me

"No" she say

"then?" I ask her

"I love you" she say

I couldn't believe Amu still loves me

"really?" I ask her and she nod

Oh, I'm so happy.

I begin to give her a passionate kiss and I bring her to Utau's bed. Put her on the bed without breaking our kiss. She kiss me back ! yeah ~

I start to lift her clothes up and I move down slowly.

"I'll make you mine, I'll claim you mine" I say with a smirk

"hurry Ikuto" she say and blush

I take of her clothes and mine and we doing that (they sleep together .. xD)

Yui : I'll update it again

Ikuto : weeh, I win Amu's heart again

Amu : whatever ~

Ikuto : *kissing Amu

Yoru : please R&R ^^


	4. Our Love

Yui : I'm back

Ran : why we only get a little part?

Yui : ...

Amu : I love the story

Ikuto : me too, especially the Amuto scene

Miki : Yui-san don't own Shugo chara ^^

_**The next day **_

**Utau POV**

I know what my brother will do, so I decide not to go back to my room and sleep in his room. It's a good choice

**Amu POV**

What happen last night ? I ask myself

I open my eyes and see Ikuto's there and both of us are naked

I love him and I'm quite happy about last night, It's a great night

I don't know when he got up but he suddenly hug me tighter and kiss my forehead

"I love you" he say

"Love you too" I reply him

He smile and ask "Amu, would you be my girlfriend again?" he ask

"Will you leave me again?" I ask him

"No, I won't. I promise" he say, I know he's serious

"Okay, I want" I say as I hug him

"Amu" he say with a very seductive tone

"What?" I blush

"Want to continue what we did last night?" he ask with a smirk

"No, pervert!" I say as I get up from the bed and Crap ! I forgei I'm naked. I grab the blanket and cover myself. I take my clothes and go to take shower.

After I'm done, Ikuto is going to shower too

Holy Crap! I forget about Utau !

I quickly run out from her room and I find her in the kitchen

"Moring., Amu. Having fun last night?" she ask with an evil smile

I blush, "Yeah" I reply her

"I make both of you breakfast" she say

"thanks" I take a slice of the sandwich

"Btw, Amu. I'm going to Kuukai's match today. But, Ikuto don't want to go. Will you stay here with him?" she ask

"Ok" I say, I don't hear clearly what she ask

"Thanks, Amu" she say

**Ikuto POV**

I finish my shower and take a look around the bedroom. I can't find Amu. I start to panick after I heard someone is talking downstair, I relax. She's still here I think. I quickly dress myself and find Amu is eating sandwich with Utau.

"Clean all the mess!" she say to me

"Of course, I'll" I say and wink to Amu

She blush. She's so cute ..

I grab a sandwich and go to the living room leave both of them and I going to watch a movie. Utau come to me and she say that she's going to Kuukai's match and of course she know I'm not interested in such of those things. I felt bored, so I take out my violin beside a grand piano on our living room and start to play a melody. I'm not notice that Amu is staring to me until I finish and she clap her hand.

"What a nice song" she say

"thanks, babe" I say and she blush

"So, what shall we do today?" I ask Amu

"What do you want to do?" she say and I smirk

"What about continue our activity last night?" I ask her

"NO!" she yell

"You hate me so much, kitten? Don't you enjoy it?" I ask

"Nope, not that. I like it, acctually" she say and her face become redder than before

"Then..." I say

"I'm not going to do it now. Please" she ask

"Okay" I say

"I love you" she say as she hug me

"Love you too, kitten" I say and I hug her again

Yui : I'm done now

Ikuto : It's so short

Amu : ...

Yui : I know, will make it longer next time ^^

Amu : please R&R everyone ~


	5. Marriage, Forever Love

Yui : This will be the last chapter

Ikuto : hope our fans will like it

Amu : yeah, Yui-chan work so hard

Yui : thanks guys !

Ikuto : she doesn't own us !

_**1 year later ….**_

"Amu, will you marry me ?" Ikuto ask

"I will" Amu say and she hug him

Amu and Ikuto held their wedding party along with Kuukai's and Utau's wedding. Four of them are force to be living happily and love each other.

Amu and Ikuto live on their new house, beside of their house is Kuukai and Utau's new house. Ikuto is a famous violinst, Amu is a famous writer, Kuukai is a famous soccer player and Utau is a famous artist. Their best friend, Nagi is a famous dancer, Rima is a famous comedian, Kairi is a samurai teacher and Yaya is open a candy shop. They're so happy. After Amu-Ikuto's and Kuukai-Utau's wedding, Nagi is also propose to Rima and they held their wedding 3 months after Amu-Ikuto's and Kuukai-Utau's wedding.

6 months later, Kairi is propose to Yaiya and they held their wedding. Amu's pregnant while she is join KaiYa's wedding. It's already 6 months old. Ikuto also help her.

Utau is pregnant too, it's 3 months old.

Amu feel so happy 'cause she will become parent, her mom come from America to help Ikuto take care of Amu.

"Amu-chan, you're going to be a mom soon" Midori say

"I know mom, I'm so happy. It's Ikuto and my child" Amu reply to her mom

"Whaa, time is left so fast. You're going to b mom and I'm going to be an aunt" Ami say

"Yep, you'll" Amu say

Amu is so happy, this is the best thing in her life, marry to Ikuto, have a great honey moon, have a big house and now she's have a child.

_**3 months later …. **_

Finally, Amu is going to give birth to her child.

Ikuto is try to calm herself and his self.

"It's ok Amu, you can do it" Ikuto say

"Mhmm…" Amu reply

Then the doctor come and ….

_**1 hour later ….**_

**Ikuto POV**

Finally, my wife is done giving birth to our child

"It's twin, congratulation Mr. Tsukiyomi" the doctor say

"We have a twin, my dear" I say to Amu

"They're so gorgeous" Amu say

"Yeah, a boy and a girl" I say

"Amu-chan, you're so great. What will you name them? Midori ask

"Aoi Tsukiyomi for the boy" I say and I hug my son

"Seira Tsukiyomi for the gitl" Amu say and she's hug our daughter

"Nice name" Midori say

_**5 year later ….**_

"Mommy" a pink hair girl with a blue eyes call

"What happen dear?" Amu say to her daughter

"Aoi is take mai toi (Aoi is take my toy)" she say

"Aoi" Amu call her son

"What's up mom?" her son ask

"give Seira her toy back" Amu say

"No, I won't" Aoi reply her mom and he begin to run over the living room and he bump Ikuto

"So, why're you running, Aoi?" Ikuto ask his son

"Mommy tell me to give Seira toy back" he answer calmly

Ikuto look at his son, he has a midnight blue hair and golden eyes.

"why you're not giving it back?" Ikuto ask

"cause she won't play with me" Aoi say with a slight of tears on his eyes

"It's ok, Aoi." Ikuto start to calm his son

"Amu, Ikuto" Utau say

"What ?" Ikuto ask her

"Well, I'm coming here to pick Seira and Aoi to play with Kaito (her son) and give both of you some private time on your 5th anniversary!" Utau answer

"Now, Seira-chan and Aoi-san, let's play with Kaito" Utau say and bring Ikuto's children to her house..

Ikuto see Amu on the kitchen, cleaning the kitchen

"Amu" Ikuto say

"What?" Amu answer

"Let's stop for a while with what you do now" Ikuto say

"Mhmm?" Amu stop to clean the kitchen and turn to look to Ikuto

Ikuto don't want to lose this hard chance, he quickly carry Amu with bridal-style and take her to their bedroom

When Ikuto is going to lift her clothes, Amu suddenly speak up

"Ikuto, we can't do that now"

"Why?" Ikuto ask, curious

"Cause, I'm pregnant, again." Amu say and she wait for Ikuto's reaction

Ikuto suddenly smile

"I love you, Amu" he say

"Love you too, Ikuto" Amu reply

"We'll be a great parents for them, don't we?" she ask

"Of course we'll, my dear" Ikuto answer

"We'll be a happy family and we'll always love each other" Ikuto say again

"Forever" Amu reply

Ikuto is kissing Amu passionately

They live happily with their children, their love is a forever love, they love and suit each other, no one can separate them except death.

Yui : it's done. Finally

Ikuto : perfect !

Amu : pls R&R, this is a good story .


End file.
